Of Troias and Titans
by MorbidCheese
Summary: AU for Donna. Donna has always been intrigued by Man's World, and has always wanted to see it first hand. She has heard rumors about Heroes, and how they protect innocents. So she decides to take the weapons and dress from Athena's temple, and goes to Man's World under the name Troia. But 12 year old Donna has no idea the mess she has thrown herself into.


**Okay, so I'm going with my headcanon for this one, that TT!Wally/Kid Flash is the same person as JLU!Founder!Wally/Flash. So that means no Justice League when Wally is Kid Flash, Wonder Woman is still on Themyscira, but Wally knows most of the the other heroes through his Uncle Barry/Flash. **

**THIS IS ALSO _MAJOR AU._ **

**Because I'm having Donna (the first Wonder Girl, and then later Troia) come to Man's World first. Which means she's never Wonder Girl, she's always been Troia. But I'm keeping her outfit that the wears in the Teen Titans Go! Comics for clarity... and stuff...**

**I'm not really sure when Donna started crime fighting with Diana, but I'm saying she's twelve. **

**Also, this story will be FLINX. Not Donna/Wally. I'm not sure if you guys would want Donna/Aqualad (comic canon) but if you do, and there's enough of you, I might incorporate it into the story.**

* * *

Man's World had always intrigued Donna.

Though Themyscira was beautiful, a haven granted to them from the gods, she always felt... like something was /missing/. Donna had a curiosity that could not be quenched. Mother said Man's world was filled with barbarians, fools that only knew war and destruction. Mother warned, cautioned, preached, of danger, betrayal, and pain. However, the tales only fueled Donna's drive, she wanted to see these things first-hand, as dangerous as they might be. She had always wanted to leave Themyscira, to explore the world beyond their shores. But her sister had always called her foolish for desiring such things. She said that Donna should be thankful for the gifts, the _paradise_, the gods so graciously bestowed upon them.

Donna wanted more.

Donna wanted to go to Man's World.

Donna wanted to _help._

There had been rumors of Heroes that protected Man's World from threat. Mostly men (something that angered Donna and the Amazons) but there was a fair share of female Heroes as well.

There were men like Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Flash.

There were women like Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Fire, and Ice.

Donna often would dream where she was a hero among them, fighting with them, and protecting innocents. As he fantasies became more extravagant and complex, she realized she would require a name.

Common sense told her that the Heroes couldn't be Heroes _always_. They must have families to return to, and no sane person would ever name their child _Batman_.

So she couldn't go around as Donna Troy. Donna Troy was a regular name, not super.

It would have to be something that made sense with her skills. She was a Amazonian Warroir, born of clay, and given the breath of life by Athena herself.

She could not be "Amazon", it was too simple and not nearly extravagant enough. Neither was "Warrior".

Troy, maybe? No, it was much too obvious.

She was Donna Troy. Troy, Donna. Troy-na... Troia...

Troia! She grinned to herself, she liked it.

"Here comes Troia! To save us!" She imagined the citizens yelling as she came to save them and defeat evil-doers. Yes, that would do just fine.

* * *

In Athena's temple, there were two outfits.

One, a simple red dress, that went to mid-thigh, gold stars traveling up the sides. It had a golden whip accompanying it, two gold-star earrings, and a pair of silver bracelets.

Somehow, Donna knew that the outfit fit her perfectly.

She glanced at the articles of clothing next to hers, obviously for her sister.

A leotard-like outfit, red top with golden armor on the breasts, blue and white starred bottom. A gold tiara with a red star, silver bracelets, and another gold whip.

It crosses her mind how _similar_ the two seem. But of course they are, they are meant to be wore by Athena's two champions, they would work together, a team, a cohesive force. Donna quickly averts her eyes, not wanting see the other outfit, she would be tempted to find her sister. Ask for her accompaniment to Man's World, maybe they could be a team! She quickly dismissed the thought, undresses, and slips on the red and gold dress.

She was correct, the dress fits her perfectly. Next she slips on the bracelets and winds the lasso around the loop on her dress. She stares at the earrings, hoping they would disappear.

She is not sure how they are used. Small throwing weapons? No, they look much too fragile, the metal is too thin, and they are too small to accomplish any wound besides a small prick. Donna decides to keep them for now, she might need them later. Maybe she with make friends in Man's World! They would help her!

The smile on her face growing, Donna walks out of the temple.

* * *

Half-way through the city, Donna realizes that the sun is rising. Most of her Amazonian Sisters wake at dawn. Donna urgency increases, they would never let her _leave_ as Athena's champion! She would have to be chosen, and of a proper age, older than her sister. She runs faster, and her feet _leave the ground_.

Donna shrieks in surprise, because _she's floating!_ Then quickly slaps her hands over her mouth, she can't be discovered!

"How do I go down?" She murmurs to herself, then shrugs, she has more important matters than making sure her feet the ground. She will figure it out later.

But how does she go forward? She closes her eyes, and makes her body believe she is still on the ground, so it feel more like she's walking. She shoots forward a few yards, and she finds herself giggling, because this is fun!

She 'grasps' at her ability, constricting it, so she has better control, then she's at breakneck speeds, already at the sea, creating rip trails in the normally smooth water.

She is going to Man's World.

* * *

**So bam. First Chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Does it show promise?**

**(I know I'm supposed to be working on that TT/YJ crossover and Inertia, but shhh...)**


End file.
